


Bedroom Community

by Crims0nKitty



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crims0nKitty/pseuds/Crims0nKitty
Summary: "Oh, this is just perfect. This brat leaves his laptop on around the clock." The scientist's hands were trembling from excitement. He worked so hard, hacking into Senku's computer. It surprisingly took him a lot longer than he had expected. His mentee was always there, typing away and researching stuff. However, now Xeno finally had a nice view of Senku’s bed and door.orXeno being a dirty voyeur uwu
Relationships: Ishigami Byakuya/Ishigami Senku/Dr. Xeno, Ishigami Byakuya/Ishigami Senkuu, Ishigami Senkuu/Dr. Xeno
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50
Collections: ByakuSen and ByakuXenSen gangbang<3





	Bedroom Community

_"Aaaand… I'm in!"_

Xeno triumphantly clicked on the computer mouse, grinning at the live stream webcam footage that popped up on the screen. 

_"Oh, this is just perfect. This brat leaves his laptop on around the clock."_ The scientist's hands were trembling from excitement. He worked so hard, hacking into Senku's computer. It surprisingly took him a lot longer than he had expected. His mentee was _always_ there, typing away and researching stuff. However, now Xeno finally had a nice view of Senku’s bed and door.

The doctor’s breath hitched as he saw the object of his interest walk into the room and fall on the bed with a whiny breath. _This will be so exciting …._

\-----------

“Ghaah… Man, I’m fucking _exhausted_.” Senku sighed, laying on his back, uncomfortably shifting around the bed from sore muscles.

The blonde had a pretty long day at his college, it seemed like students and teachers had decided to treat him as a source of unlimited knowledge and free labor. His groupmates were always asking him for advice, some of them were so impudent that they would basically attempt to make him do all the work. The teachers were trying to evade work by having him lead their lectures.

“What a bunch of fucking losers.” The scientist was so frustrated, he kept fiddling with his belt, the hectic efforts failing due to his shaking hands. “Ghhh, goddammit, where the hell is my old man when I need him.” Senku arched his back, the tension in his pants becoming unbearable.

“Mh! A-ahhh f-fuckin’ finally…” The blonde slipped his hand into his pants as soon as he undid the stubborn zipper. Senku was incredibly hard, all the pent up stress had gone straight into his dick, making his boxers wet with precum. Even though he was determined to go for a quickie, the scientist still longed for Byakuya’s touch and would rather prefer his daddy’s hands instead of his own. 

“Well--mmhh, I have no other option right now so, a-ah, whatever…”

\---------

Xeno was quaking. What a good day it was! He had caught Senku doing some naughty things right on the first day. The voyeur inside of him was in a state of pure bliss, as he watched his mentee furiously jerk off on the bed. The boy was writhing in the sheets, arching his back, hands digging into his beautiful locks.

_“He’s so elegant, I want him to be mine.”_ Xeno thought, slowly palming himself, however not intending to get any more relief from his touch. He was planning to prolong this pleasurable torture.

The doctor sat closer to the screen, trying to catch every little detail, when he noticed that Senku’s pace became uneven, the boy was clearly nearing his orgasm.

Xeno's dick throbbed intensely at the sight of Senku coming with a loud throaty groan, his seed spilling on his stomach.

_"What a dirty slut."_ the man shakily breathed out, noticing Senku licking his own cum off his bony fingers. Xeno craved to be the one sucking on them.

Deep down in his soul, the doctor had been desiring for his mentee for years. This brilliant, enthusiastic, snarky boy had his heart from day one. Xeno wanted to spoil him with knowledge and kindness, wanted to have the blonde all to himself. Although, Xeno would never tell that to anyone, especially not to the young man in question.

All the doctor had were his fantasies and hopes that one-day Senku would belong to him.

\--------

"Hmm, shit... I fell asleep for… _two hours?_ …" the blonde wearily hummed, glancing at his phone with drowsy ruby eyes. This wasn't good at all. Wasting time instead of working on his projects wasn't really a part of his plan for today.

Senku reluctantly raised his head, as he heard the door creaking. 

"Senku I'm ho-- SENKU! W-why are you lying naked on the bed?" Byakuya squealed, slightly covering his blushing face, yet never actually averting his gaze.

"Pfff, whaddya think I was doing, with my dick whipped out, old man?" The blonde cackled, wiggling his hips to emphasize the point, not even a tiny bit embarrassed by his nudity. 

"Y-you're covered in your … s-stuff. Please, get yourself together and come out for dinner." 

"If you don't like it then don't stare so openly, pervert." Senku threw a pillow at his dad, snickering when it hit Byakuya right in the face.

"Fine! I'll p-prepare the food…" the older man shut the door with a shy smile on his flushed face.

"Whatever ya say, old man." Senku murmured with content, getting up from the bed and wiping himself clean.

He sat in his armchair, lazily going through social media and sorting out some of the emails on his laptop. 

"Huh? That's weird…" The blonde whispered as he noticed that some of the icons were in the wrong order, programs that weren't supposed to be running popped up on the screen. Looking through the system and finding out exactly what happened, Senku let out a relieved sigh. 

_"We're playing dirty, huh?"_

\--------

Xeno was getting crazier with each passing day. The amount of teasing he was getting from his mentee was unbelievable. Somehow he was always out of frame, changing his clothes so only his shadow was showing, jerking off so his leg was in the way and sometimes Xeno would just hear the blonde’s loud moans coming from behind the closed bedroom door…

And now the sexually unsatisfied doctor was sitting in a dark room, working on his computer. All the frustration from Senku’s suspiciously bratty behavior resulted in Xeno becoming a complete insomniac. 

"Well, at least I get the work done." He sighed, scrolling through the latest chat with his mentee.

**...**

**Dr. X** : How is your life at college?

**Dr. Doraemon** : eh, these people are so fuckin lame, no real scientists here. Can't believe this is the top tier college in Japan. I hate it here >:(

**Dr. X** : Now what did I tell you about curse words, young man?

**Dr. Doraemon** : what are ya, my daddy?~

**Dr. X** : No, I'm your mentor. Be a professional, please.

**Dr. Doraemon** : fuck, shit, ass, dick, cock, whore, slut, cunt… shall I continue, Dr. XXX?

**Dr. X** : You are incredibly childish. I cannot believe I have such a bratty mentee. Disappointing.

**Dr. Doraemon** : how cruel of you… bet you'd love having me being a brat in bed… haha jk… unless..?

**Dr. X** : Unacceptable. I am logging out.

_Dr. X is offline_

**Dr. Doraemon** : pfft, you're no fun, doc

**…**

_"How can he be so lecherous…"_ Xeno was simultaneously flustered and annoyed by Senku. Was this boy serious? Did he really want him? He hated these stupid games. Xeno wanted a confirmation, a reciprocation of some sort.

The doctor’s deep thoughts were interrupted by loud noises coming from the headphones. He immediately turned around on his armchair, facing the second monitor and putting on the headphones, not tearing his gaze from the screen even once.

Xeno watched as Senku was pushed in the room by… another man? _Wait… was that...?_ The doctor was speechless. _It was Byakuya._ He'd known this guy personally for about four years now. Chatty, sappy, dramatic, but very kind and diligent. The head of the Ishigami family was a pleasant man to be around, maybe Xeno even had some sort of a fondness for him. Yes. Nothing more than that.

"Ah, Daddy, you're so rough today!" The blonde playfully keened, climbing on his bed, getting on all fours, and sticking his ass up.

"That's because you've been a bad boy. Who told you that teasing me in public was allowed, Senku?" The older man sneered, bending over the boy and pressing his hips flush to the blonde’s ass.

"Mh! Ghaah, you're so hard, guess my teasing has come to fruitio--a-aah-I'm glad~"

_Was this really Senku?_ He was acting so slutty… Xeno wasn't hating it, but it was so unnatural for his mentee to be this way.

"C'mon, Byakuya, take my clothes off, I c-can't wait." The scientist pouted, rubbing his cute butt against his dad’s clothed erection.

"Are you nine? Can't even undress yourself now? You're such a spoiled child." Byakuya berated the blonde, yet complied with the pleas.

"S-Senku what is this?"

"D'ya like it Daddy? I bought it just for you~" 

Xeno squinted at the screen, trying to see what Senku was wearing underneath his jeans.

"Lingerie? Really? Do you want me to die?" The older man shakily panted out, massaging Senku’s cute ass that was covered in black lacy fabric.

"Nu-uh, I want you to keep ffffucking me all night, because of how hot I look."

Xeno's cock _throbbed_ at these words. He had to stop a moan from escaping his lips, too afraid to ruin the moment. _Hmm, quite illogical of me…_

Gradually both men on the screen had gotten rid of their clothing. Well, most of it. Senku still had his stunning lingerie on him: a cute semi-transparent bra and lacy panties.

"You even have a plug in. What a slut you've become, son. Clearly, you're not a scientist, you're a cheap whore." Byakuya growled, harshly slapping the blonde’s ass, kneading and spreading it right after.

_"How can he treat his son like that? This does not sound like Byakuya at all. He has always been so soft, especially when it comes to Senku… what happened?_ " Confusing thoughts were running through the doctor’s head, yet his hand was slowly sneaking into his pants, undoing the zipper and sliding under the elastic band of his boxers. The scenery was just too good, he couldn’t help himself. 

"Ah! Yes, I'm your cheap whore, Daddy! Treat me like garbage, Byakuya, I fucking love it--ghaah, fuck!"

The older man grabbed Senku by the hair, pulling him up so they were flush against each other. He was whispering something in the boy's ear. Evidently, Byakuya’s words made the blonde really happy: he was enthusiastically nodding, a cute blush lingering on his cheeks.

"...n't worry…take it…full force… for me...please." Xeno was trying to make out what Senku was whispering back to his dad, but some words were slipping away, which was kind of irritating to the doctor.

\----------

"You wanna try that one idea you had in mind? Will you be able to do it?" Byakuya was passionately whispering into his ear, a tinge of worry was laced into his voice. 

"Don't worry, I can take it, shove your cock in my mouth with full force. Do it for me, Daddy, please." Senku whispered back, licking and sucking on the other man’s neck.

Not saying anything else, Byakuya stood up from the bed, taking off his boxers. "Well? Will you be a dear and lay down?"

The blonde took a moment, ogling his dad’s cock. It looked Delicious. Senku could already feel his mouth starting to water. With a satisfied hum, he lied on his back, his head hanging down from the edge of the bed. The boy shuddered when Byakuya came close to him, his dick was almost touching the blonde’s face, as he tenderly caressed his son’s throat, wrapping his hand around it.

"You want me to fuck you in the throat, huh, _Senku_ ? Want me to fill you up? Bet you can't wait to gag on my dick." The older man started rubbing his leaking cock against his boy’s cheek, smearing it with precum. He grinned when he saw Senku part his lips in an attempt to take the head in his mouth, looking so desperate and needy. “Ah ah ah, baby. you know what you have to say first~”  
  
“Ghaaah, Byakuya, just give it to me! Fuck my face!” The blonde began grasping at Byakuya’s thighs, trying to bring the man closer to himself.  
  
“I **said** -” the older man tightened his grip, cutting off Senku’s breathing completely, making his son struggle against the bed. “-beg for me, slut, and be nice about it.”  
  
The blonde was uselessly clawing at the other man’s hands, choking and squirming around. Byakuya was so much stronger and bigger than his boy, so holding the brat down didn't take much effort.

Guilt washed over the astronaut as he met Senku’s gaze. Ruby eyes were welled up with tears, a silent plea laced with lust glistening inside them made Byakuya realize just how much power he held in his hands. Only he possessed control over his unruly, arrogant son. Only he could make the blonde fall apart and submit like that.

Tightening his grip for the last time, the older man released his son’s neck, softly massaging it instead. "Khhah-hah, fuck…" raspy gasps were falling from the blonde’s lips. After a minute or two Senku regained his breath, lifting his eyes up with the most imploring look on his face. "Sir, p-please, fill my mouth with your dick, use me as you wish. I want to feel your hot cum dripping down my throat as I-aah-suffocate on your big cock!" The boy started babbling, lacing fingers with his dad.

"What a slut," Byakuya gripped the base of his dick, rubbing the tip against his boy’s lips. "Open wide, baby, I won't hold back. You've been so naughty today, teasing me and trying to get on my bad side, you don’t deserve any mercy from me. I will _break_ you." After Senku eagerly parted his lips, the older man didn’t waste any more time and slowly slid in. Once Byakuya’s length began pushing into his boy’s throat, he sharply moved his hips, finally fully sheathed in Senku's mouth. "Shh shh, good boy, Senku, taking me so well. You okay?" the older man cooed, moving his hands across the blonde’s heaving chest in soothing motions. 

"Mhhmmmm~"

Getting a positive response allowed Byakuya to start, shaft sliding in and out of his boy's mouth at a steady pace. To say that Senku was good would be a big understatement. He was _incredible_. Even though his face was stuffed full with his dad’s cock it didn't bother the boy in the slightest. In a short period of approximately half a year, Senku had perfected the skill of giving a blow job by frequently pouncing on Byakuya and making him see stars.

The blonde absolutely loved the feeling of suffocation brought to him by the thick dick moving inside his throat. He was licking and swallowing around the length, a sense of pride blossoming in his chest every time a loud moan left Byakuya’s lips. Senku wasn't selfish in bed, the best type of pleasure the blonde was getting out of these fun times was an emotional pleasure from making his dad feel good.

Speaking of his dad. Byakuya’s pace was beginning to falter more frequently, grunts and moans filling the room. "Aah, mmh, fuck, sweetie, I'm close. Gonna fill you up so, ghh, good!" with these words the older man started quickly ramming his cock deep inside his son’s throat. Senku was a drooling mess under him, whining and gagging, which only added stimulation to the process. " _Fuck_ , Senku, how are you so good at this? Do you like sucking cocks that much? Haah, I'm such a bad father, mmmh, I've brought up a total cum slut--aah, fuck, I'm coming, baby!!" The last few thrusts had brought Byakuya over the edge, he buried his twitching dick in Senku's mouth to the base. The blonde lowly moaned, his eyes rolling to the back of his head at the feeling of hot cum running down his throat. 

Thick length left Senku’s abused cavern after a few minutes, excess liquid smudging his face a little. "Ghaah, not gonna… lie Byakuya, you’re getting better at th--AH!” the snarky remark was interrupted by a harsh slap that landed on the blonde’s cheek, making his head snap to the side. He shrieked, feeling an intoxicating wave of adrenaline rush through his body, a hungry grin spreading across his sweaty face.  
  
“Did I allow you to speak or call me by my name, brat? You’re incorrigible, a waste of my time, Senku. Look at you - all dressed up in a slutty woman’s underwear. I could throw you out on the streets right now and let any passing by stranger have their way with you, and you’d be fine with it. Absolutely disgusting. Wonder what would your _beloved_ mentor say if he saw you right now.”

\--------

“You’re perfect, my dear… that’s what I would say.” Xeno mumbled, sprawling out on his chair. Disheveled hair was covering his eyes, hot breaths were leaving his lips sometimes turning into tired groans. This was intense. The scientist felt grossed out every time he looked down at his cum stained shirt. _How inelegant of me..._

Xeno was somewhat ashamed of himself for coming this early, after all “the show” was far from over. But who could really blame him? He had two stunning men on his screen, doing utterly nasty things with each other and those weren’t just _any_ men. _Senku and Byakuya_. A son and a father. Never in his life had the scientist thought he would witness these two in such a position. Being a genius was really rewarding sometimes… 

Regaining control over his body, Xeno looked back at the screen, examining the change of positions. Currently, Senku was sitting on his father’s chest and having his cute cock sucked by the said man; Byakua’s left hand was knuckles deep into his boy’s tight hole, while the other one was crudely groping and kneading the soft asscheek. Oh, how stunning did Senku look in that moment: his panties were gone, leaving his curvy butt on full display, his bra was still on him, though a strap on the blonde’s right shoulder was slowly sliding down, making the scene even more erotic. The boy was tightly gripping the older man’s hair, delightful sounds slipping from his cherry lips, as he occasionally tried to thrust his hips forward.  
  
Such an arousing view was slowly making Xeno’s cock hard again. “Hmph, what am I a teenager? This is ridiculous…” he hesitantly opened one of the desk drawers, pulling out a small bottle of lube and a toy. The scientist looked at his hands in disbelief - was he really about to do it? He hadn’t played with himself in this way for so long…  
  
A loud moan made Xeno turn his attention back to the sinful scenery.  
  
“Mwhaah~ Daddy, I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna, aaah, cum in my Daddy’s mouth!” Senku was aggressively stuffing Byakuya’s mouth with his cock, tugging on his father’s silver hair with a concerning amount of vigor. As soon as the older man heard these words, he forced his head away, gripping Senku’s hips and releasing his boy’s length with a wet lewd sound. “Nooo, why’d you stop! I was almost there--”  
  
“You’re actually starting to annoy me. You have no right to cum without my permission, let alone cum in my mouth. You’re going to get it, Senku.” A cruel slap landed onto one of the blonde’s asscheeks, making him flinch and bite his lip. Not waiting for any excuses, Byakuya threw the smaller male off of himself, sparing him a glare, as he searched for something on the bed.

“C’mon get on all fours, slut, I’m not going to repeat myself.”  
  
Senku did just that, gingerly sticking his peachy ass up and hugging a pillow, knowing far too well that the ride was going to be rough. Once Byakuya had found the object he was looking for, his black tie, he took his place behind the blonde, sliding his aching cock between those cute asscheeks.

“Now tell me,” the older man wrapped his tie around Senku’s neck, tugging a few times to make sure it stayed in place “Do you have anything to say for yourself?” Byakuya harshly pinched his boy’s rear, making him hiss from the sharp pain.

“Mh… Daddy, I’m so sorry for being a brat… P-please use my body as you wish. I only serve as your personal fleshlight, I don’t deserve to cum…” the blonde began to invitingly rub himself against his dad’s cock, throwing a provocative glare at the older male.  
  
“Will you be a good boy for me now?”  
  
“Yes!”  
  


_“Yes..”_ Xeno breathed out alongside Senku, pushing three fingers deep down his hole. The doctor was in a hurry, desperately trying to stretch himself out before the main action began. His face was flushed, low groans kept escaping the man’s throat every time he’d manage to push a digit against his sensitive spot. Hearing a loud cry coming from the headphones made his eyes dart towards the screen. Byakuya was pounding Senku into the bed, pressing his face into the sheets with one hand, while the other one was tightly gripping his boy’s asscheek.  
  
“Fuck!” Xeno spat, quickly removing his fingers to replace them with the toy. It wasn’t big, definitely not as big as the cock that was currently rearranging Senku’s insides, but it would have to do for now. With a deep sigh, the doctor pressed the tip of a black silicone vibrator into his tight hole, sliding it in with a shudder to his shoulders.

His impatience got the best of him and, closing his eyes, Xeno began fucking himself with his toy. One single pitiful whimper left the doctor’s lips as he felt the biting pain in his lower region. It was so long since he had something inside of him. Yet the unpleasant feeling didn’t stop him from pushing the vibrator as deep as he could. The sounds of other men having fun with each other aided Xeno in imagining some lewd scenarios in his head.  
  
Taking his aching cock in his hand and harshly tugging on it, he envisioned Senku bouncing on him and Byakuya pounding him from behind, just like he was pounding himself with his toy right now. “A-ahh...mff..S-Senku..Bya-aah-kuya…”. The doctor was slowly losing himself in this overwhelming pleasure, his breaths were coming out as little whines mixed with groans and his hips were jolting ever so slightly, as Xeno was trying to angle them to perfectly push the vibrator as deep as he could.  
  
A wanton raspy moan made the scientist open his eyes. “S-Senku--fuck! Listen here, slut, I’m gonna cum, aah, gonna cum deep inside your ass and you’re gonna take all of it-” Byakuya slapped his boy’s flushed butt, never ceasing his hard thrusts “-you hear me?”  
  
Xeno’s dick twitched, as he looked down at the younger male. Senku looked absolutely wrecked: it seemed like he’d already cum in the process, so now his face was twisting in a painful expression, his spit covered lips were swollen and a thin line of drool was dripping down from the corner of his mouth. His whines of overstimulation were so delicious and the arch of his back was so elegant. Senku was gripping the sheets for his dear life, definitely getting some sort of twisted pleasure from being used by his father like that.  
  
“Y..ye..s--fuck, Daddy! Breed m-my fucking hole! Fill--aahm--fill me up with your cum to the brim!”  
  
These words made Xeno squeeze his eyes shut again, the hand on his dick began stroking faster, as he was getting close to his own peak. Hearing Byakuya groan as he came into his boy’s tight hole pushed the doctor over the edge. Hot cum splashed all over his stomach, as he loudly moaned the older man’s name, breathlessly collapsing on his armchair right after. Xeno felt dizzy and disoriented, completely wrecked by two orgasms in one night. Wearily glancing up at the screen he saw that Byakuya was laying on top of Senku, entirely covering the smaller male with his body and pinning him to the bed.  
  
“I think...this is enough…for today…” the doctor began dozing off, but before falling asleep Xeno managed to slip the toy out of himself and press the off button on his computer. For the first time in weeks, the monitor was off and the scientist wasn’t spying on his mentee. Instead, he was peacefully puffing in his sleep, stomach still covered in his drying cum, and his hair falling on his face. Never in his life had Xeno allowed himself to look this disheveled and inelegant. What would Senku think of him if he saw his mentor like that?  
  


\-----------------

Senku smirked, as he saw the red light of his webcam turn black.  
  
“Oi, get off, old man, the show is over.”  
  
Byakuya groaned into his son’s shoulder, not moving an inch. The scientist rolled his eyes, pushing his father off, which resulted in the older man falling off of the bed with a screech.  
  
“Senku!”  
  
“Pfft, what? I told you to get off, you’re sticky and heavy.”  
  
“Well you didn’t have to push me out like that!” the older man whined, climbing on the bed and pulling his son into a tight hug, covering his face with careless kisses “Do you even love me, son? Or are you just using me for your own fun?”  
  
“Oh yeah, I _definitely_ let you use my throat and cum into my ass, while I'm dying from overstimulation just because I'm a _huge_ whore and not because I love you." the blonde cackled, trying to squirm away from his father's lips.

"S-senku…that's so nasty…" Byakuya covered his reddening face with his palms, turning away from his perverted son.

With a devilish look on his face, Senku climbed on top of the other man, straddling his hips. "Nasty huh? So slapping my ass till it turns red while pounding me into the bed and saying that you're gonna fill me up with your cum isn't nasty?"

"S-stop!! That's-That's different! You know I was just acting!"

Forcing Byakuya’s hands away from his face, Senku captured his father’s lips in a passionate open-mouthed kiss. "And you were so damn good at it. Can't believe you actually slapped my face like that. Bet Xeno really got off to that~"

"I-I'm glad you liked it," quietly mumbling, the older man wrapped his hands around his boy again. "I'm still not really sure how I feel about your mentor spying on you. Are you sure this situation is safe? Aren't we supposed to contact the authorities?"

"Nah, it's all good. I know he wants to fuck me so it's just a matter of time and place till I get my grasp on him. No need to report him if he'll be fucking with me as well." The blonde comfortably situated himself on top of the bigger male, snuggling Byakuya’s neck, lazily leaving kisses and hickeys on the tender skin. The smell of sweat mixed with the man's cologne was so soothing to him. This is where Senku felt the most at home. 

The father sighed, playing with the strap of Senku’s lacy bra. "Why did you grow up to be such a whore, son?"

"What's it to you? Jealous much, _Daddy_?~" the blonde playfully bit Byakuya’s collarbone, licking it afterward. "I'm just really fond of smart men that are older than me. They usually have big cocks and a lot of experience. I ain’t dealing with amateurs~"

After a few moments of silence, Senku raised his head, giving his father a concerned look. The older male was avoiding his gaze, something painful was resting deep down in those dark ruby eyes.  
  
“Hey, what’s wrong, old man?”  
  
“I’m just-- I know we say that we love each other every day and you hate me being clingy, but… am I not enough? Why do you want him? I’m sure if I try really hard I can give you everything that your heart desires…”  
  
“You’re already everything that my heart desires, Byakuya. I love you, I really do. To be honest I don’t necessarily _need_ anyone but you, however, Xeno is a very interesting man and I long for him too. It’s a different kind of want. He’s incredibly intelligent and elegant, I want to know more about him. I want to overpower and exceed my mentor. I want to make him mine. You though-” Senku grabbed both sides of his father’s face, looking affectionately into his eyes “-no one comes even close to how you make me feel. I’m fascinated by you. You’re the love of my life, Byakuya. I want to spend all of my time with you, to share every win and loss with you. You’ve been there for me my whole life, I’m incredibly thankful for everything that you’ve done for me, you mean the word, the whole, everlasting universe for me.”  
  
By the end of his son’s heartfelt monologue, Byakuya was almost sobbing, completely overwhelmed with Senku’s uncharacteristic honesty.  
  
“Son, I-”  
  
“Hey, hey, don’t cry, I want you to be happy, dad, c’mere.” Senku wrapped him in a tight embrace, whispering sweet praises into the older male’s ear. The blonde soothingly stroked the silver hair, patiently waiting for Byakuya to calm down. Feeling the shivers in his father’s body subsided, he pulled back a little, looking at his tear-stained face.  
  
“Better?”  
  
“U-Um...Yeah, thanks…sorry for making you say these things. I know you don’t like being sappy...”

"Don't worry about it, I'm glad you're okay now… though I expect some sort of a payment for all the embarrassment that I just had to go through~"  
  
"Oh really?" the older man grabbed Senku’s sides, a meek smile reappearing on his stubbly face, as he dug his thumbs into the sensitive skin, making the blonde whimper. "And what is it that my boy wants for being nice to me once in a century?~"

The young scientist coyly moved himself up, sitting comfortably on his father’s chest once again. "How about you let me finish in your mouth this time?~ You were so mean to me today, Daddy, I think I deserve a reward now~"

"I suppose you're right, baby~" a loving purr left the older man’s lips, as he took Senku's half-hard cock into his mouth.

"A-aah, B-yakuya!"

\---------------

**Dr. Doraemon:** yo doc. Did you have fun last night?

**Dr. X:** Good evening, Senku. I fail to comprehend what you mean by your question. 

**Dr. Doraemon:** weren't you supposed to go out with your colleagues?

**Dr. X:** Oh, you're right. Sadly, I was feeling sick and couldn't attend the party.

**Dr. Doraemon:** aw, did the boner from watching your mentee get fucked by his father hinder you that much?~

**Dr. X:** What? 

**Dr. X:** Senku! 

**Dr. X:** I know nothing about such a thing… 

**Dr. X:** This is absolutely despicable! 

**Dr. Doraemon:** so is you spying on me, yet I'm not complaining. Now, what do you say if Byakuya and I visit you next month? We've got a lot of stuff to discuss~  
  


_Dr. Doraemon left the chat_  
  


With a content sigh, Senku closed the chat app, lovingly looking at the secret folder on his desktop. Oh, how much power did that folder hold; five gigabytes of the finest blackmail material featuring Xeno jerking off and fucking himself with a toy. Just the memories of the scandalous footage made the scientist’s cock twitch in his pants and a smirk to appear on his face. He knew exactly how to make his mentor into his personal bitch. **_This is so fucking exhilarating~_ **

**Author's Note:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> -Ogy<3
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
